hulksmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Abomination
Abommination is one of Hulk's worst enemies one could say his other arch enemy. He was once a soldier who served Thunderbolt Ross's army, before he was turned into a gamma powered monster. History Biography Origin He was once Emil Blonsky, who served under General Ross' command as a soldier when they attempted to capture the Hulk and harness his power. Ross then came up with a project to use gamma radiation to combat against the Hulk and Blonsky volunteered himself, thus he was made a gamma powered monster called the Abomination to fight and capture the Hulk. However, the Hulk manages to defeat Abomination before escaping, and this left Abomination extremely furious, making him go on a rampage in a city, which almost killed hundreds of citizens. Because of this horrible atrocity, Ross and his unit were forced to capture Abomination, seeing that he is a more dangerous threat than the Hulk would ever become. The project was shut down and Ross gets his unit to put Abomination in a cryogenic containment pod and dump him at the bottom of the ocean, hoping that it will be the last of him. And ever since Ross has become the Red Hulk and joined in S.M.A.S.H., he holds extreme guilt of attempting to copy the Hulk's power into Blonsky that transformed him into the monster he is now. Abomination Eventually, Abomination managed to break off from his watery prison and escape, and upon learning over Red's new occupation as a member of S.M.A.S.H., he plotted to get revenge on Red for supposedly betraying him and siding up with the Hulk. As a start, Abomination started by capturing Skaar outside the Hulk Gamma Base before breaking in; this was made easy for him because he used to work there for Ross before his transformation. After infiltrating into the base, Abomination hacks into the base's computer systems, using the defense system against Hulk and the Agents and leading to the capture of She-Hulk and A-Bomb. He also managed to defeat and knock down the agent's pet tyrannosaur Devil Dinosaur. Hulk and Red are the only ones left to fight him. Eventually, Red manages to find Skaar, A-Bomb and She-Hulk all tied up in a large room where an anti-Gamma bomb is being rigged to blow, which would destroy half of North America and kill millions. Abomination then appears and restrains Red, saying that he had set the bomb to blow, and is now planning to escape by using the Agents' escape rocket while letting the Agents take the blame for the destruction. Fortunately, Hulk manages to free his team before pursuing Abomination in the rocket chamber. Since Red wasn't able to diffuse the bomb, he decides to plant it inside the rocket and set it off to fly away from the atmosphere to ensure that the continent would be safe from harm. Upon learning this from Red as the rocket flies off, Hulk attempts to warn Abomination to get off from the rocket, but Abomination refuses and kicks Hulk away from the rocket, only to realize too late as he finds the bomb inside it, just as the last seconds are up. As a result, the rocket explodes, and the threat of the Abomination is over. However, though it seem that Abomination might have perished in the explosion, Red believes otherwise, knowing that Abomination can survive such a dangerous event and that he will return to get revenge on the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. Monsters No More Abomination becomes a member of The Leader's Agents of C.R.A.S.H., along with Absorbing Man, Blastaar, Titania and Sauron. When the Leader plans to discredit Hulk's team by getting them to destroy Vista Verde without them knowing it, he provides the Crashers (Abomination included) with utility belts which turns all five of them invisible. As both teams fight and destroy Vista Verde in the process, Abomination fights Red once again, while mocking the latter as Hulk's "number two". Later, Abomination and The Agents of C.R.A.S.H. are defeated, but the Leader's plan to discredit the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. is a complete success. Spidey, I Blew Up the Dinosaur Abomination chases the Hulks with the aid of the Hulkbusters in New York City. The Dopplesmashers He uses evil gamma-powered doppelgangers of the Hulks to frame them for an attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier so he can use it to destroy the Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker and cause World War III. In the episode The Big Green Mile He was seen as the warden of a prison where the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. are placed. He planned to eliminate them but was thwarted when S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived. The Defiant Hulks He's seen in his hometown village in Russia hiding from the government after the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. were pardoned. After Red Hulk and Skaar defeat and capture him, they're attacked by the Red Ghost and his Super-Apes who planned to absorb Abomination's gamma energy to create an army of Abomin-Apes. After the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. defeat them Red Hulk mentions that Abomination was arrested and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Spirit of Vengeance While escorting Abomination to stand trial for his crimes, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. run into Ghost Rider, who has come to make both Abomination and Red Hulk atone for the wrongful deeds of their past. Ghost Rider uses his penance stare on Abomination which burns the gamma out of him and regresses him back to Emil Blonsky. Background Personality He trained to predict his target's moves before they make them. Abomination is shown to be extremely vengeful in nature, having set on a rampage after being defeated by the Hulk, and planning to get back at Red for supposedly betraying him and siding with the Hulk. He is also genocidal and psychotic in nature, willing to exterminate millions of innocent people, as he planned to set off an anti-Gamma bomb inside the SMASH HQ that would destroy half the continent, hoping that the dispatched Agents will take the blame for while he makes a clean escape. He is also deluded, feeling that the people praising for the Agents of SMASH are nothing more than idolizers of traitors and monsters, which would add to his desire for genocide. Red Hulk described him as a predator. Powers, Skills, and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: '''Blonsky possesses vast superhuman strength which does not increase as he gets excited, angry, or even sad. His strength extends to his legs, enabling him to leap thousands of feet into the air and miles from his starting place. He can use his gamma strength which is powerful enough to take out a powerful super being. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''His skin, bones, and bone tissues are several of times denser and more resilient to physical injury than a human's. He can withstand falls from orbital heights, the most powerful energy attacks, and powerful hits from immensely strong beings with no damage or pain. His skin is virtually a reptilian hyde. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''He can exert himself for an undetermined amount of time without showing signs of fatigue. He is also possibly self-sustained. * '''Superhuman Speed: He has been seen running at speeds greater than 200mph, though this is just a byproduct of his gamma physiology. * Retractable Spikes: His elbows posses retractable spikes which he can use to pierce through any type of Hulk's invulnerability & cause superficial damage, if attacked at a vital point. However, it is not permanent damage, due to the Hulk's instantaneous healing rate. * Gamma Radiated blood: '''His special blood produces gamma-rays and thus has blood which can act for a cure to vampirism, due to the gamma radiation being similar to ultra-violet radiation. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''His regeneration & healing abilities are quite remarkable, as superficial legions & wounds heal almost instantaneously. He is also able to regrow limbs, post amputation & heal from extreme physical traumas in a very short regeneration time. He also does not age and tires very slowly from physical activities because of his great regenerative powers. ** '''Limited Immortality: His regeneration abilities make him unable to age or die from natural causes. ** Superhuman Adaption: '''As a side-effect of his healing factor, his physiology also alters itself, which is likely an adaptive response to physical trauma, mental trauma or inhospitable environments when it becomes necessary. There were many occasions where he not only survived airless areas, but has also spoken in them. *** '''Underwater Breathing: He has the ability to breath under water because his glands develop an oxygenated per-fluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure. *** Accelerated Metabolism: '''He has an accelerated metabolism, so powerful and efficient, thus allowing him to consume lots of foods and calories, without feeling full and still being able to eat more. he is seen constantly eating gallons of fatty and meaty foods all the time and is always still hungry, despite his limitless stamina. * '''Military Protocols: He also has highly advanced military & espionage training, thereby making him quite formidable in his own right. He is also an advanced marksman. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: He is also an extensively trained militaristic combat expert. * Tracking: He is a master-level hunting machine & was created to hunt down beings like Hulk. Equipment He has two bullet belts on each of his shoulders, he has goggles that can see things invisible as shown in the episode "Abomination," when he uses them to defeat A-bomb. He also has a large gun strapped to his belt on the right side. Appearance Appearances 'Season One ' * Abomination (First Appearance) * Monsters No More 'Season Two ' * Homecoming * Spidey, I Blew Up the Dinosaur * The Dopplesmashers * The Big Green Mile * The Defiant Hulks * Spirit of Vengeance (Last Appearance) Notes Trivia Gallery In Other Media Relationships References http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Abomination Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Agent of C.R.A.S.H. Category:Hulkbusters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters